Dear Tifa
by BahamutZERO-Tsuki
Summary: A story about the aftermath of the ff7 events. Cloud is seeking a normal life and turns to Tifa for it, but has she already found somthing to keep her busy? CloudxTifa, VinnyxTifa.
1. Chapter1

**Disc: Don't own square, don't own nothing. Don't own the characters, SO THERE YA GO!**

**:Prelude:**

"You know what I think about? I think about what happened in the past. I think about it all the time. It's all over. It really is. I don't know why I see it in my head."

_"Then...why do you think about it?"_

"How can I forget about it? I can never forget."

_"You could if you wanted too. You don't want to let her go, do you?"_

"I want to try and forget. I was close to Aeris. I was...upset when..."

_"Tifa. How would you feel if it had been..."_

"...**Her?**"

_"She still needs you. You loved her. You loved her when things were easy, right? Sephiroth is gone. Things are changing. Do you love her still?"_

"No. I.."

_"You're lying."_

_------------------------_

_Tifa,_

_I feel like I haven't talked to you in...a long time. We don't talk like we used to. Now that things have setteled down I need help. I need a normal life. I need my old life. What I really need is to talk to you. Not just you, I mean, everyone. _

_I don't want to be alone. Well, I don't need to be alone. _

_--Cloud. _

_-----------------------_

"Cloud!"

Tifa pulled back her long brown hair before running over to greet her old friend. Wrapping her arms around him, she laughed. No time had passed, according to her. Everything was fine. Cloud was fine. They were still the best of friends.

Cloud moved his arms akwardly around Tifa, slightly surprised. A light blush swept across his face as he did this and closed his eyes. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't things be like before? Cloud removed his arms that were haphazardly placed around Tifa and swept a blond piece of hair from his eyes. Tifa hadn't changed. Cloud placed his head onto his chest. Was he the only one that hadn't moved on?

Tifa bent down below Cloud's head, looking up at him. She wore a bright smile and her long ponytail fell to the side of her head. Tifa seemed happy.

_"Look at how happy she is. You can be that happy."_

"Cloud, aren't you happy to see me? I...I'm happy to see you."

Cloud tried to smile. His smile didn't bare his teeth, but he was smiling.

"Yeah...I am.",Cloud replied, nodding his head.

Tifa grabbed Cloud by the arm and dragged him over to the bar in 7th Heaven. Motioning for him to sit down, Cloud did so. Tifa was still showing her luminecent smile as she went back behind the bar.

"Do you want anything Cloud? It's on me."

_"Tell her you just want to be with her again. The truth..."_

"I...no. No. I just want to talk. I can't believe it, but I just want to talk to you."

Tifa frowned.

"Hey, I'm not that bad! You seem upset that you actually want to talk to me!", Tifa laughed as she teased Cloud.

"I didn't mean it like that. Really."

Cloud once again placed his head on his chest.

_"You look like a coward. What ever happened to the hero?"_

Tifa placed her hand on Cloud's. Her hand did not completly cover his, his fingers peaking through as he slowly lifted his head. Tifa wasn't smiling anymore.

"You...you're not ok, are you Cloud?"

The concern in Tifa's voice was obvious.

"Come with me, ok, Cloud? We can talk like you want, ok?"

Tifa walked over to Cloud as he stood up and began to walk out the door. Tifa jogged to keep up. Cloud was taller then she rememebered, his legs seemed longer. It was a struggle to keep up with him.

_"She loves you, too. You know that don't you?"_

_--------------------_

They both reached Tifa's home. Tifa let Cloud in and they both sat down across from each other. Cloud was ready to talk.

"I've thought about a lot of things. I think about the past years and everything that had gone on. I try to forget it. I want things back to how they were. You know? My letter..."

"Yes.", Tifa said as she nodded.

"Tifa, you know how close I was to Aeris...:

"Yes., Tifa replied again, this time with tears in her eyes, remembering her friend.

_"Stop being selfish. She remembers too."_

"Tifa, the thing is, you were there. You were there...for me. I need you to be here for me, now. I don't want to play the tough guy role anymore. I want to...be normal."

Now, tears were streaming down Tifa's face.

"I want to help you!"

Tifa jumped up and ran over to Cloud, throwing her arms around him, sitting beside him.

"I will help you. You are one of my best friends.", she whispered softly.

_"Tell her."_

"Another thing, Tifa."

"Yes, Cloud?"

"I think...I think I might love you."

As Cloud said this, a shadow entered the room. Cloud blinked quickly, and saw Vincent standing at the edge of the living room in what looked to be mis-matching pajamas, scruffed up hair, and bright eyes. Vincent yawned, stretching his arms high above his head.

End of chapter 1. More to come. Things get VERY Interesting. R&R---


	2. Chapter2

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the great reveiws! I still haven't really decided who Tifa will end up with, but hopefully the story will just write itself. Sorry that this is another short chapter, I plan on having longer ones in the future.**

Vincent's eyes grew wide as he turned to see Tifa and Cloud, embracing each other.

"Cloud...when did you get here?"

Tifa and Cloud quickly pulled away from, both turning a deep red hearing the deep, yet familiar, voice. Cloud's expression seemed to be in a state of shock. What is _he_ doing here?

_"Too late...?"_

Tifa pulled a pillow off the couch and threw it acoss the room at Vincent, hitting him promptly in the face. Vincent, caught off guard, staggered. A smirk swept across his face.

"GET OUT OF HERE WILL YOU?", yelled Tifa, now a deeper shade of red.

Vincent only laughed and grabbed Tifa's hand. Placing a quick kiss on the top of her hand, his eyes darted towards Cloud. He turned away, walking back towards the room in which he came from.

Cloud, still shocked, turned back to Tifa. What the hell was going on?

_"They don't make a very good couple, do they?"_

"I don't understand."

Tifa shook her head.

"Don't mind him. I'll tell you about it later."

Cloud didn't want to talk about it later. He wanted answers. So Vincent and Tifa were...together? It didn't seem at all possible. It didn't seem fair.

"Cloud...you said eariler..."

Suddenly remembering why he was there, Cloud found himself replaying their conversation before Vincent had walked in. He had told Tifa that he loved her. What a mistake.

"Cloud, I love you too...you are my friend."

_"Friends..."_

Cloud nodded. Friends. Maybe that was what he was feeling too. The love for a friend. He only thought he loved her like he had once loved Aeris. It was an excuse, a reason to forget.

"Do you want to stay, Cloud? I have plenty of room...if you want to stay that is."

"I can't. I want to head out. I mostly travel now. "

Tifa's eyes lit up. The thought of traveling always made her happy, the thought of new adventures always bringing a smile to her face.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet. I will probably go visit someone else. One of the old gang."

By this time, Tifa was on the edge of her seat.

"Can I come? I get awfully bored here. It would be nice to visit Yuffie, and Nanaki, all of them. Cid has been asking me to come and see him now for ages."

"_Maybe she will forget about Vincent...if you let her come with you."_

The recent feelings he had for Tifa had seemed to end when he had come to the conclusion of them just being "friends". Why did he want her to come along so bad?

_"You know that there is more to it. You know that you want there to be more to it."_

"I'd...I'd enjoy the company. What about...Vincent?

"Vincent!", Tifa replied, laughing. "Why wouldn't Vincent be able to take care of himself?"

Cloud shrugged, running his fingers through his hair.

"I thought that you two were..."

"Vincent and I!"

Tifa's laughing grew stronger.

"What else was I supposed to think? Seeing him in your house and..."

Cloud tried not to blush. He was extremely humiliated, yet relieved. So they weren't together. He still had a chance.

Tifa and Cloud chatted about the trip that they would be taking for many hours, until it was dark outside.

"Oh, Cloud. You stay here tonight. We leave in the morning."

Tifa grabbed Cloud's arm and dragged him to a room with a large bed, decorated in neutral colors.

"You can shower across the hall. I'm sure every thing will be fine in here."

Cloud smiled. For once after everthing that had happened, he smiled a genuine smile. In turn, this made Tifa smile.

"I'm glad you came to see me. Goodnight, Cloud."

Tifa turned and walked back towards the room in which they were in. After showering, Cloud undressed and got into bed. Sleep came easy that night, for the first night in a long time.

Tifa walked back to the room she and Cloud had just been in and sat on the couch. She was slightly upset, not knowing how the news of her leaving would be taken. As she sat there, Vincent entered the room, eyeing her suspiciously.

Vincent slowly sat beside her, taking her hand in his. Their fingers laced together as Tifa placed her head on Vincent's chest.

"Something is wrong?"

Tifa sighed deeply.

"I told him that we aren't together. I thought it was best that he didn't know."

Vincent nodded.

"I am leaving with him tomorrow. We are going to travel."

Vincent let go of her hand. It was obvious to see that Vincent didn't approve.

Tifa wrapped her arms around Vincent, placing her hands on his neck.

"I just don't want to stay here...everyday. It is always the same."

Vincent turned to her with red eyes and a deadly glare.

"You could have asked me to take you. I would have taken you."

She nodded as he began to stand, pulling her up with him.

"I'm comming."

"You can't. Cloud..."

"He doesn't have to know I'm there."

Tifa's face was plastered with a look of confusion. Why was Vincent being so difficult?

Vincent walked back to his room, removing his shirt as he entered the doorway. He didn't say anything else to Tifa, but left the door open. Tifa slowly went to the door, entering to find that Vincent was already in bed and seemed to have fallen asleep. She jumped into the bed beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Alright. You can come."

A pillow suddenly smacked Tifa in the face and Vincent let out a low chuckle. She couldn't have stopped him from going even if she had tried.

"Goodnight, Tifa.", Vincent said, pulling the pillow off her head and kissing her gently on the lips.

"How dare you hit me Vincent,...and then kiss me of all things!"

Vincent only laughed, kissing her once again.

OK So R&R and I'll be writting more. Again, thanks to all my reveiwers!


End file.
